


make my pulse react

by thegrayness



Series: the touch of your hand [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And they are cute but also in this fic they are sexy and horny and Patrick LOVES them, Banter, Blow Jobs, Consentacles, David Rose Has Tentacles, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Jobs, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Today was the day they were finally getting away to the second-highest-rated hotel in Elmdale for two whole nights of uninterrupted time in a king-sized bed. Dating for a few months and having such limited privacy was trying enough, but after an interruption from Ray one fateful evening, Patrick had declared that enough was enough, and booked their trip.--Patrick and David and tentacles go away for a weekend of privacy. *waggles eyebrows*





	make my pulse react

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).

> It’s finally hereeeeee. The moment no one has been waiting for except everyone who has been waiting for it. All ten of you. 
> 
> Thank you, of course, to leupagus for beta reading and saying nice things in the process. Also thanks to this_is_not_nothing for some pretty critical brainstorming sessions without which I would have rage-deleted this fic several times over. And thanks to friends in the 18+ Discord: Rosebudd Motel. I spent like three weeks whining and whining in there about writing this. 
> 
> Specifically, this is for Dr. Olive who, let's be real, all of my fics are for because without her I wouldn't have kept writing, not at all. 
> 
> Title (sort of) from What's Love Got To Do With It? which is misleading bc love probably has a bit to do with it here. *shrugs* So let's ignore it.

Patrick and David liked to take advantage of every single moment of privacy they could find, and David was pleased that his tentacles were providing the support they needed for their plan. It was tough, given both of their living situations, but his tentacles came in handy for jerking them both off when they were stuck—cramped and sweaty—making out inside of Patrick’s car on the side of a dirt road two miles past the truly unfortunate town sign. 

David’s tentacles were also really helpful when it came to sneaking around the side of the motel to press Patrick up against the brick of the building. David hooked his finger in Patrick’s belt loops to force their hips together, biting meanly into Patrick’s bottom lip as two tentacles slid around to wrap around Patrick’s wrists, holding them in place. Patrick moaned, knocking his head back against the motel, and David pulled back, concerned—about his head and the tentacles.

“Are you—”

“David,” Patrick groaned, rocking his head back and forth. “Just—come _ on _.” He thrusted his hips forward, tentacles tightening slightly on his wrists to keep them pinned to the wall. David smirked and raised an eyebrow, leaning in close, dragging his nose along the tip of Patrick’s and panting into his open mouth. 

“Come on…” David trailed off. “What?” He slipped open the button of Patrick’s jeans and nipped at his lower lip. “Did you want something?” He dragged the tip of his tongue along the dip in Patrick’s cupid’s bow and a tentacle attached itself to Patrick’s neck. It was Patrick’s neck-tentacle. The one that, a few days earlier, had Patrick asking David if he, by chance, had concealer in a shade he could use because, well, that tentacle _ really _ loved his neck. Patrick groaned.

“Patrick,” he prompted again, tugging the fly of Patrick’s jeans open and making room for a tentacle to slide inside. 

“Touch me,” Patrick whispered, and David did. 

It turned out that the tentacles could also be potentially helpful for keeping Patrick quiet when he got too mouthy as David fingered him slowly on his bed at Ray’s… while Ray was home. A tentacle clapped over his mouth; David looked up in alarm and started to pull his tentacle back, ready to apologize for under-negotiated tentacle gag, but Patrick’s eyes widened and he came all over himself. 

“Sorry about the tentacles,” David whispered later on that night, snuggled close to Patrick. “Like. It’s hard because they don’t know what you don’t want. But like, they don’t—if they do something, anything, that you don’t like… you can… you can say it. I won’t be mad, they won’t be mad and we can just… reconfigure. Yeah?”

Patrick slid his hand into David’s hair, eyes going gooey enough for David to try and look away, as Patrick kissed his forehead. “Yeah. We can reconfigure. And David? We don’t have to reconfigure anything that happened tonight.”

“Good to know.”

  
*

Patrick was doing an impromptu vendor run on a Saturday morning, and the store was _ slammed_. David was about to lose his damn mind as a customer tried to explain to him a completely incorrect theory on the negative effects of hyaluronic acid. 

“I’ll take that under advisement, ma’am,” David replied to her fourth and hopefully final bullet point. He felt his Customer Service Smile bordering on manic and/or hysterical, and his shoulders physically relaxed when she decided to, miraculously, leave the damn store. 

David took a deep breath; his tentacles were itching to come out. It didn’t happen often—he was generally pretty comfortable keeping them retracted, even for long periods of time. But during high-stress situations, he sometimes felt a dull twinge in his lower back. It was gone before he could even focus on it, but he would be glad when it was finally closing time. 

There were a few customers in the store, but they were regulars, and David was confident that he could slip into the back room to breathe for a minute without worrying about 1) someone stealing something or 2) losing a sale. They had a bell on the counter for times just like this when he needed a moment to himself. 

Today was the day they were finally getting away to the second-highest-rated hotel in Elmdale for two whole nights of uninterrupted time in a king-sized bed. Dating for a few months and having such limited privacy was trying enough, but after an interruption from Ray one fateful evening, Patrick had declared that enough was enough, and booked their trip. He had also shared a very frank statement about what he expected David to do to him during that time, please. _ That _ conversation had been immediately followed by mutual hand (okay, tentacle) jobs in the shower.

David grabbed a bottle of water from the tiny fridge they had in the back, and sat down on the couch to check his phone. He had a recent text from Patrick: _ What snacks do you want for the weekend?? Going to the store in 10. _ David smiled so hard he was embarrassing _ himself _ in front of their inventory. He pressed the cold bottle against his flushed cheek and typed back his requests with several kissy face emojis and obnoxious blue hearts that Patrick pretended to scoff about—but David knew the truth. 

Patrick blue-hearted David’s emoji usage.

  
*

David yawned the whole car ride to the hotel. It had been a long day on his feet, and he was starting to think that he’d be too tired to even try any of the sexy things from the very frank statement a few days ago. He must have fallen asleep—despite Patrick’s fingertips stroking along his inseam every few minutes—because the next thing he knew Patrick was opening the passenger door and waking him with a gentle touch to his cheek. 

Patrick carried their bags, and David wanted to protest on principle, but it was actually kind of nice. Check-in was much speedier than he anticipated, and soon Patrick was leading him into the elevator. David leaned heavily on Patrick’s shoulder as soon as the doors slid shut. He yawned, and turned his body so he was pressing all along Patrick’s front, and Patrick nuzzled their cheeks together since his hands were full. David kissed his neck, and grabbed his own bag, mumbling a _ thanks _ against Patrick’s cheek. Their room was far from the elevator—which David loved for the minimal foot traffic and hated for the long ass walk—but the temperature in the room was excellent and David toed off his shoes and promptly face-planted into the bed.

The sounds of Patrick unpacking their things and just walking around the hotel room being Patrick were lulling David back to sleep, and if he didn’t get up in the next 30 seconds he was going to be out for the night. 

“Babe,” Patrick said, patting David’s hip. “C’mon, let’s get you ready for bed.” 

David didn’t reply, but he slid out his tentacles for the first time all day and groaned quietly in relief. His tentacles reached for Patrick, like they always did, and Patrick indulged them, like he always did. David felt them glide along Patrick’s forearms, pluck at the clothing near his hips—their way of trying to pull him closer. Patrick pet a few left-sides that were laying on the bed, and David heard his little giggle that meant one had made its way to his cheek or under his jaw. 

“Pants. Off,” Patrick repeated, smacking David’s ass playfully. David groaned, dramatic even to his own ears, and turned his head to peer at Patrick with one open eye. Patrick was already in his cute pajama pants and plain tee shirt, and David was about to let him know just how cute he looked, but then Patrick was laying down next to him and tangling a hand in his hair. He tugged lightly, turning David’s face towards him. “Tell you what.” Patrick licked his lips. “I really want to make you feel good tonight, David. So can you take off your pants for me?”

David’s breath caught in his throat and he blinked both eyes open to meet Patrick’s intense gaze. His face warmed as he swallowed dryly, and he sighed when Patrick’s fingers tightened briefly in his hair. 

“David? Will you take your pants off for me?” Patrick repeated, brushing his lips against the corner of David’s mouth and David gave an aborted nod but didn’t otherwise move. Patrick slid his hand down David’s back, pressing firmly along his spine, then gently between the two rows of tentacles, coming to rest at the top of David’s pants. “Am I going to have to do it for you?” He sucked David’s bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a sharp bite. David whined as Patrick soothed the spot with his tongue, pushing away a tentacle that tried to poke at his cheek. 

Turning his face back into the pillow, David gave Patrick a muffled affirmation. 

“What was that?” Patrick’s hand was in his hair again, pulling him away from the pillow. 

“_Okay_. Let me—” David shoved his hands under himself to undo his pants, and his tentacles began nudging at the sides of his waistband, as if they could push his tight pants over his hips with their usually-uncoordinated tips. David eventually shimmied out of them—and his underwear—with Patrick tugging them the rest of the way over his feet. 

Patrick trailed light kisses up David’s right calf, switched to wet, sucking kisses up the back of David’s thigh, and landed a teasing bite in the crease where his thigh met his butt. David squirmed, face pressed into the pillow again as Patrick’s palms burned hot on his ass, holding him open. Feeling this exposed was overwhelming enough, but knowing _ Patrick _ was looking at him… David’s face flamed. He wanted to move away but he also wanted to push back into Patrick’s hands. Wanted Patrick to squeeze him harder and shove him down and—

Patrick bit down _ hard _ on David’s right asscheek and David cried out, “ _ Shit_, Patrick.” He pressed his dick into the bed, but felt Patrick squeeze his hips and hoist him away from the friction of the sheets.

“Was… that okay?” Patrick asked, kissing the stinging bite mark. 

“Yeah—just—” David panted, sending a tentacle out to wrap around the back of Patrick’s neck to pull him closer to where David _ needed _ him. 

“Oh, okay,” Patrick mumbled and shoved his face into David’s ass, dragging his tongue roughly across his hole. 

David mewled, clenching the sheets in his hands. Patrick had always been so skilled with his tongue, and feeling Patrick lick into his asshole was sparking pleasure all along David’s body. Patrick leaned back to blow a stream of cool breath over David’s spit-slick rim, and David shivered against the bed, rocking back to get more of Patrick’s mouth. 

Patrick was on him again, spearing his tongue, wiggling it past the tight ring of muscle and moaning against David as he pulled him open even more. David’s tentacles slid around Patrick’s forearms where they strained with the grip he had on David’s hips. 

“Patrick,” David panted. That seemed to be all he could say—a litany of Patrick’s name and pleases and fucks and yeahs and Patrick leaned back to spit over David’s loose entrance. David moaned louder, hips jerking to fuck into the air, and he sent a tentacle to wrap around his aching, leaking cock. 

“Hey,” Patrick protested, breath shallow. “Let me,” he murmured, tugging an arm free from a tentacle and brushing one out of the way. Patrick jerked him perfectly with a calloused hand, twisting his palm over the head of David’s dick on every other stroke. 

“Fuck, lick me, Patrick,” he begged. Another tentacle slid along Patrick’s cheek to join his mouth near David’s hole, poking and prodding at the muscle, teasing the rim with a wet tip. Between Patrick’s quick tongue and his tentacle’s teasing, David was on the edge of orgasm—or he was about to pass out. He got his knees under his hips so he could thrust back against Patrick’s face, feeling a tentacle slowly slide into himself, just the tip. Patrick licked around the tentacle fucking him, tugging at his rim and moaning breathily against David’s sweat-slicked skin. 

“Baby, come on, you can come. You can come—we’re taking such good care of you, aren’t we?” Patrick cooed, biting sharply at David’s ass again. 

David choked out a curse and came, streaking come onto the top layer of covers. Patrick kept stroking him until he groaned and a tentacle wrapped itself tightly around Patrick’s wrist. 

Patrick nudged David’s hips so he all but toppled onto his side, narrowly avoiding the mess he’d just made. David was tired and bone-deep satisfied, trying to catch his breath and get the feeling back in his legs. He was vaguely aware of Patrick crawling up next to him on the bed, and David turned his head to face him but kept his eyes closed. 

Patrick stroked a hand through David’s hair, and David appreciated the thought, but he knew Patrick must be so hard in his pajama bottoms. He sent a tentacle out along Patrick’s thigh and felt the bulge between his legs. 

Patrick groaned softly, tightening his grip in David’s hair for a second. “David,” he whispered, and David opened his eyes to see Patrick digging his teeth into his own bottom lip.

David’s limbs were finally working again, so he turned to face Patrick and reached out to tug Patrick’s bottom lip free, sliding his thumb between them instead. Another tentacled joined the one at Patrick’s pants, and they both slipped into the waistband, feeling around to get around his hard length and tease at his balls. David felt the tentacles get wet, and Patrick moaned at the sensation. David shoved his thumb deeper into Patrick’s mouth, pulling down to open it. 

“Good?” He asked letting his tentacles speed up. Patrick tried to talk around his finger, so David pulled it back. “What was that?”

“Yeah—yes,” Patrick’s voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes kept fluttering closed. David touched his pointer and middle fingers to Patrick’s bottom lip this time, hooking them behind Patrick’s teeth to open his mouth even wider. A tentacle slithered up Patrick’s chest, caressing his throat and neck, to trace the outline of Patrick’s top lip. 

“Good?” David asked again, tentacle poised. He moved his fingers, to let Patrick breathe out a heady, “_ yeah_,” and then held his mouth open again so his tentacle could slide inside. 

Patrick’s jaw was slack as David cupped his chin and watched him close his lips around the tentacle. His cheeks hollowed and David groaned, fucking the tentacle in and out of Patrick’s mouth. He’d forgotten how good this felt—he’d only done it once or twice—the hot wetness on the tip. 

Tentacles kept stroking Patrick’s cock, and the one in his mouth rubbed along the flat of his tongue and every other space it could reach in his mouth. The tip kept hitting the back of Patrick’s throat every few thrusts, and Patrick whimpered at the feeling. He blinked rapidly, eyes rolling back every now and again, and another tentacle wrapped loosely around his neck to get a sucker against the juncture of his shoulder. 

David kept his eyes on Patrick’s face, constantly looking for signs of discomfort or displeasure, and Patrick was staring right back at him. David loved Patrick like this—unselfconscious—he looked _ gorgeous, _pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, spit dripping down his chin. David smiled. “Are you gonna come for us?” 

Patrick groaned weakly, and David tightened the tentacles’ grip on Patrick’s cock. Patrick didn’t stop moaning, high and reedy as he fisted a hand in the front of David’s tee shirt, moans devolving into whines as he shook and came in his pants. The tentacle in Patrick’s mouth left trails of spit hanging from his lips as he heaved in big gulps of air. 

David laid a hand on his jaw, holding him firmly. “Good?” he asked again.

Patrick nodded vigorously, but David didn’t move his hand until he heard a raspy, “Yes.”

David gently pulled over the two tentacles that had Patrick’s come smeared on them and licked his way around their tips. 

Patrick gave a little whine, and David blinked his eyes open to see a dazed look on his boyfriend’s face. “C’mere,” he murmured, hooking a hand behind Patrick’s neck and pulling him into a sloppy, come-filled kiss. David opened his mouth for Patrick’s tongue to tangle with his own, and Patrick tugged hard on the fabric of David’s tee shirt to get him closer. 

Pulling away from the kiss with a pleased hum, David rested his forehead against Patrick’s, lax tentacles draped across them both at various spots. Patrick’s neck-tentacle was gently stroking the hickey it had managed to suck into his skin. 

Patrick let out a sigh, mouth curling into a small smile. “That was good.”

David snorted quietly. “Mm. Good. That’s what I was going for, yeah, _ good_,” he teased, wiping at some of the spit on Patrick’s chin. Patrick scrunched his nose in disgust but David just wiped his hand on Patrick’s shirt and dropped a kiss to Patrick’s nose. “I’m hungry,” David announced. 

Patrick’s smile grew. “I know. I’ll get the cheese and crackers.” He carefully extracted himself out from under several tentacles and patted David on the hip. “Get your underwear on,” he said, tossing a pair of black boxer briefs right into David’s face. 

David sputtered, but couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at the guy about to bring him cheese and crackers in bed. 

  
*

David woke up to the beep of the hotel door unlocking and the clicking sounds of someone coming it. He stretched his legs out, hoping it was Patrick and not a murderer, because he had no intention of checking.

Patrick got a knee up on the bed and lay soft, sucking kisses along David’s shoulder. “David. I have coffee,” he said, those magic words, and David groaned in morning protest but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “And pastries.” Patrick placed another lingering kiss under David’s ear before standing up again. 

David rolled over and blinked at him. “Mmmm, pastries,” he agreed but didn’t want to get out of bed. He wanted Patrick _ in _ bed_. _ He made grabby hands at Patrick, got a grip on his shirt and tugged. Patrick laughed against David’s lips, holding himself up with arms on either side of David’s head. 

“Hi,” Patrick greeted cutely. 

“Hey.”

David’s tentacles slid out to wrap around Patrick, and he lowered his weight on top of David. David wrapped his legs around Patrick’s hips, so all his limbs were holding Patrick close, and gave him a tight squeeze. 

“Oof,” Patrick grunted and David kissed him quiet, morning breath and all, a reminder of the night before, a thank you for the pastries, and a promise for the rest of the weekend. 

  
*

“Stop wiggling your nose!” David laughed, bringing up tentacles to hold Patrick’s head still.

“The smell is itching my nasal cavity, David,” Patrick said, tone sassy and eyes playful. David held a pot of soothing clay mask in one hand and an applicator brush in the other, as he carefully painted the thick goop onto Patrick’s T-zone. 

“And close your eyes!” 

Patrick complied dutifully; one of David’s tentacles slid around his neck to rest against his collarbone. It was Patrick’s neck-tentacle and it was starting to turn a different color than the other tentacles. Sort of a... more purpley blue. 

David tried to hide a smile, but Patrick’s eyes were closed anyway, so he grinned at his boyfriend and his tentacles and… he was just really glad they got along. His tentacles had actively disliked a few of David’s long term (in his mind) partners in the past, and it was pretty awful. They’d refuse to come out, if they came out they’d try and keep David away from said partner. On one memorably unfortunate occasion, they had even knocked over a kitchen stool when they’d felt threatened. 

David and Sebastien had been arguing over Sebastien’s upcoming exhibit of his _ groundbreaking vintage lamppost deconstruction installation _ in another gallery. Sebastien wanted David to host the collection next, and David had refused, citing a (mostly) bullshit reason of _ perceived preferential treatment_, given that they were sleeping together and everyone knew it. David really just didn’t want to show the damn collection. 

Sebastien was angrier than David had ever seen him, even when drunk, and he felt his heart rate skyrocket when Seb stalked toward him a few feet. Two of his left-sides shot out and knocked over the stool in front of David and the clattering noise made David jump, but more importantly, it shocked Sebastien enough to change direction and storm out of David’s apartment. 

In hindsight, that was probably the night Seb had started seeing other people. 

He finished dabbing the mask along Patrick’s chin and stepped back to admire his work and two tentacles gave Patrick’s cheek a light stroke. “Okay, you can open your eyes. Try not to emote too much, okay? I don’t want it to crack.” David could tell Patrick was trying not to smile, and rolled his eyes before going to check his own mostly-dry mask in the bathroom mirror. Despite his scolding and _ smiling_, David didn’t have too many cracks in his mask. He rinsed off the brush and washed his hands before joining Patrick back on the couch. 

Patrick had turned on a baseball game, so David grabbed his journal and sat down with his feet in Patrick’s lap. A few tentacles rested themselves in Patrick’s lap, too, and David was not going to be jealous that Patrick was petting them instead of rubbing his feet. Besides, that felt really good for David, too. Sometimes stimulation like that could get him worked up, get him hard even, and Patrick seemed to be doing a pretty good job of making this one of those times. 

David curled his toes as Patrick’s thumbnail absently scratched along a ridge near the tip of one tentacle, and David let out a tiny groan at the feeling. Patrick whipped his head away from the TV to look at him, dropping the tentacle in the process. The appendage flopped into Patrick’s lap, apparently as pleased with the attention as David. 

“You okay?” Patrick asked, lifting a different but similarly sensitive tentacle to stroke. “Did that hurt?”

David pressed his lips together and shook his head. “We should wash these masks off.” 

Patrick didn’t move, just kept caressing the tentacle in his grasp, watching David watch him. Between Patrick’s hands, and his heated gaze, David felt himself getting hard—and he knew Patrick could _ see _ him getting hard in his leave-nothing-to-the-imagination gray sleep pants. “Can you…can you come just from this?” Patrick asked, breathless, and lightly squeezed the tentacle in his hands. 

David’s journal slid off his lap, abandoned to the heavily patterned yet somehow patternless hotel room carpet. He let out a shaky breath and shook his head. “I… I don’t know? No one’s ever… tried to find out before.” 

Patrick licked his lips and nodded, continuing to glide his fingertips along a tentacle. “Let’s go wash the masks off.”

  
*

After an early dinner at a nearby Thai place, they got back in bed to digest and watch the least appalling movie on the free on-demand list. David was wrapped around Patrick, head resting on Patrick’s shoulder, arm tight around Patrick’s torso. His tentacles were all out, many of them snuggled under the covers with David, but a few were resting on Patrick’s chest. And, of course, the purple neck-tentacle was flopped over Patrick’s chest. David guessed the proximity was close enough. 

Patrick was stroking the three tentacles on his chest and every now and then he’d use his other hand to card his fingers through David’s hair. It felt nice, the tentacle petting and the hair stroking, and David found himself dozing off every couple of minutes. He jerked awake during a loud part in the movie, and Patrick took that opportunity to swirl his tongue around the tip of a tentacle. David gasped, pressing his face into Patrick’s pec and rolling his hips against Patrick’s leg. 

“Can we try something?” Patrick asked suddenly, shoving the covers down to the foot of the bed and pushing David onto his back. 

David was _ very _ excited, and his tentacles seemed to already be on board as they fluttered around Patrick’s shoulders and hips—their favorites places on him. Patrick gently pushed them down and pulled off his own tee shirt, leaving him in just a pair of shorts. “Mmhmm,” David encouraged. “Something… like what?” He settled into the bed, fluffing the pillow behind his head. 

Patrick straddled David’s thighs and dragged his hands down David’s chest—David could feel the warmth from Patrick’s palms seep through the fabric of his shirt. “I want to make you come.” Patrick didn’t elaborate, just rucked David’s shirt up to his armpits. 

David smirked. “Think we’ve tried that before, and it works pretty well.”

Patrick didn’t respond, just leaned down to kiss over David's chest, getting his lips around one of his nipples. David inhaled sharply and arched his back a little, tentacles wrapping themselves around Patrick's shoulders attempting to tug Patrick closer. 

The way Patrick worked him over sometimes… David was sure he had notes somewhere. A bulleted list of each button David had and in what order to push them until he had David writhing and begging for Patrick to _ just please fuck me. _ Patrick leaned up, rubbing his thumbs over each nipple, plucking at them as they hardened, mouth shiny and red and sinful. 

“I want to make you come from touching your tentacles,” Patrick said firmly, like he’d been practicing, and the thought made David squeeze his eyes shut. “Can I try that, David?” David was nodding before Patrick was done speaking, and he opened his eyes to see Patrick smirking knowingly at him. “Is that a yes, David?”

“_ Yes, _” David hissed, annoyed and appreciative at the same time. Patrick did this now—now that he knew David did it, made Patrick say things out loud. One day Patrick had asked David a question and David had nodded and... Patrick had waited for an answer. 

“I want to know you want this,” he’d said. “Want to make sure.” Many of David’s previous partners hadn’t been so careful with him. 

Before he could get caught up in that thought spiral, Patrick pinched his left nipple_. _ David cried out and a tentacle snaked around Patrick's other forearm, giving a tug to get him closer—get him laying on top of David. 

Patrick laughed lowly, gently peeling the tentacle off his arm. “I think I'll be setting the pace here.” It was clear he was speaking to the tentacles but he gave David a wink and David rolled his eyes because Patrick's winks looked more like facial twitches than anything. 

The tentacle that had been on Patrick’s arm glided up to stroke at his cheek and down his neck (and god help David if Patrick acquired _ two _neck-tentacles—though David couldn't exactly blame them). The tip of the tentacle followed the flush along Patrick's chest and dipped down to tease at one of his nipples. 

“Hey.” Patrick grinned and swatted it away. “You behave.” A few tentacles lounging on the bed gave a little shake at the directive. Patrick hummed, looked intrigued, but turned his attention back to David's face.

Sweat was beading along David’s hairline and he gripped Patrick's hips to try to grind him down over David's dick. “Mm, actually,” Patrick said in his On the Phone for Business voice, moving David's wrists back to the bed. “Why don't we just keep your arms there, yeah?”

David nodded but he wasn't so sure that he'd be able to keep his hands off Patrick, given what Patrick had planned for him and his tentacles. He pressed his palms into the bed, squeezing a clump of sheets in each hand. 

“David?” Patrick prompted. “You'll keep your arms there?” He pushed David's wrists into the mattress and the pressure was _ delicious. _

“Yeah—yes,” David breathed out and nodded again. 

“Okay, good.” Patrick nodded, like he was confirming a vendor delivery and was about to say _ see you then! _He picked up a tentacle and ran his fingertips along the top of it. “How does this feel?”

David sighed in pleasure and let his eyes drift shut. “Mmhmm…” Patrick stopped.

“David? How does it feel?”

David groaned and tried to shift his hips, but Patrick's weight was pinning him down. “Real good,” David said, sighing again, the low thrum of arousal beating in his blood. Patrick leaned over to nuzzle against David’s cheek.

“Do you think you can come like this?” he murmured against David’s mouth before kissing him, too soft and too slow and not enough at all. David wanted Patrick to _ kiss _ him, he wanted Patrick’s tongue in his mouth and on his body and—

“I think you could make me come, yeah.” David’s voice was high and thin and scratchy and he blinked at Patrick above him. “Make me come, Patrick.”

“Oh, I'm gonna make you come.” Patrick smirked and dragged his fingers along the entire length of a tentacle, from base to tip, putting pressure on certain spots, some that made David’s toes curl, others that made him shiver. It was like Patrick had a map of every spot on David’s body that made him tingly and hot. Spots that David hadn’t even known about. That no one, of the few people he’d let see his tentacles during sex, had found before. David slid a tentacle around one of Patrick’s arms and tightened it on purpose. “Fuck,” David breathed—the thought of Patrick learning his tentacles was overwhelmingly sexy. 

“Take off your shirt and turn over,” Patrick said abruptly and climbed off the bed. He went to the bathroom while David followed instructions, using his time alone to grind his hips into the bed. 

He shook out his tentacles like you’d shake a top sheet, flexing and relaxing them, and settled them around himself, ready to see what Patrick had in store. He ground his hips again, but Patrick finally returned from the bathroom, dropping a bottle on the bed. David couldn't see the label but he assumed it was lube—Patrick must have forgotten that the tentacles could self-lube. He straddled David, settling his weight over David’s ass. Which felt _ very _ nice even through his lounge pants.

“Gonna get warmed up with a massage, okay?” Patrick muttered, his soft, dry hands stroking along the top of David's back. David nodded and let out a pleased hum.

“Okay, David?” Patrick asked again. David rolled his eyes. 

“Yes.” His voice was muffled against the pillows, so he folded his arms under his head to get a bit more comfortable. David heard the _ snick _ of the bottle’s lid and heard Patrick rubbing his hands together. _ Oh, massage oil. _Then Patrick’s hands were on him, pressing his thumbs into the knots near David’s shoulder blades. He groaned, long and loud, and rubbed his dick into the sheets again as Patrick worked out the tension in his shoulders. He could feel his tentacles reaching for Patrick but didn’t try to focus on them; he knew they were just trying to get Patrick’s attention, which was their favorite pastime. 

Patrick moved his hands down David’s back, stopping just before he reached the ridges where David's tentacles were, and worked out some kinks that David didn’t know he had. David let out another groan every time Patrick hit a sensitive spot; a gasp when he’d brush against the ticklish base of a tentacle. Once Patrick had finished the massage, David thought he’d get up to wash his hands. 

“I’m gonna touch your tentacles now, okay?” Patrick asked, hands sweeping over David’s back. “A lot.”

David nodded in agreement, head fuzzy from the endorphins.

“Okay, David?” Patrick repeated, louder this time. 

“_Yes _.” David slurred, shrugging his shoulders to hopefully show how ready he was. “Touch me, please.”

Patrick didn’t say anything, but David felt him shove his hips forward, hard dick pressing into the swell of David’s ass. David tried to push back, but it was useless with Patrick on top of him. Patrick wrapped his fingers around the thick base of a tentacle—David could feel his hands, slippery from the massage oil. Patrick gave it a squeeze, which felt kind of nice, and then slowly began making a jerking off motion, stroking up the tentacle, then back down, as the length of his strokes got longer and longer. 

The pleasure was… gentle. He knew he was making a lot of quiet noises, but the feeling wasn't earth-shattering. Patrick began twisting the fingers of his other hand around a different tentacle’s base, and while that was also only mildly pleasant, the two sensations together made David shift his hips again. The feeling was kind of…building, simmering just under his skin, pooling around the base of his tentacles, circuiting along the lengths of them. They’d definitely never felt this good before.

Patrick slid his hand up to the tip of one tentacle, dragging the pads of his fingers deliberately slowly along the last few inches, tightening at the very end. David jerked at the piercing arousal, curling his toes as the heat thrummed through him. His breath quickened and he squeezed his arms around the pillow under his head. “Yeah,” he sighed.

“Yeah?” Patrick was grinding down against David's ass again. 

“Mmmm,” David said. He was feeling really good, and he reached a tentacle out to feel Patrick's dick through his shorts. Patrick pumped his hips again.

“David,” he said. It sounded like a warning but his voice was high and breathy as he grabbed the offending tentacle. David inhaled a shocked breath as Patrick sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Patrick was still massaging the tip of another tentacle with his other hand and David was starting to feel like he… _ could _ actually come from this. He was panting against the pillow, whimpers muffled, hips grinding steadily into the sheets while also pushing his ass back into Patrick’s dick. Patrick pulled off the tentacle in his mouth with a wet pop. “Oh,” he said faintly, rolling his hips again. “Okay. So that’s good.”

Patrick refocused his attention on the base of the tentacles, wrapping his fingers around two neglected ones at their thickest points. He gave them a cursory stroke, and then, tentatively dragged his fingertips along the crease where the tentacles met with the skin of David’s back. “Is this…”

The pleasure was intense, flaring up David’s spine, making his cock throb. He was breathless, almost—too breathless. 

“_Oh my god_,” David forced out and Patrick jerked his hand away. “No,” David gasped. “It’s—I’m okay just—just… a minute.” He took a deep breath and it stuttered back out as Patrick ran the back of his hand over the nape of David’s neck. 

“Good now?” Patrick asked after a minute. 

David took another deep breath. “Yeah. It’s good—I’m—it’s _ really _ good.”

Patrick kissed the back of his neck, tiny presses of lips, over and over, until David was squirming under him again. He glided his fingers down the length of a tentacle, towards the base, and fit his fingers, more gently, back into the juncture of David’s back. He used his other hand to rub against the tip of a right-side. David was moaning with every movement of Patrick’s fingers against his tentacles, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm against the covers. 

Patrick stopped all of his teasing at once, shocking a choked off moan out of David. David was about to crane his neck around to glare and complain loudly at this turn of events, but Patrick was swinging his leg around to kneel next to him, pushing at David’s waist to turn him over. David settled, arranging his tentacles and laying gingerly on his lower back, still aching from the stimulation. He smiled blissfully up at Patrick, happy to finally be able to see him, and he looked—_ wrecked_. He looked like David had been fucking his face for 30 minutes, cheeks flushed, lips shiny. “Honey?” David questioned, a little concerned since _ David _had been on the receiving end of all the mind-blowing pleasure. 

“Mmhmm, yeah, yes,” Patrick groaned and leaned over to take David’s mouth in a rough kiss, hands cradling his face so his thumbs hooked under the curve of his jaw. David loved feeling Patrick scratch in the hairs at the back of his neck, and he opened his mouth for Patrick’s tongue as he licked into it. David pulled some tentacles out of the way and over his own body to make room as Patrick maneuvered himself so he was laying down. A few other tentacles reached out to wrap themselves around Patrick’s arms, urging him closer. 

Brushing his lips along David’s jaw, Patrick got his hand around an unoccupied but conveniently self-lubed tentacle and his fingers quickly found a sensitive place near the tip. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, making David cry out and clutch at Patrick’s shoulders. “Oh _ fuck_,” he breathed, trembling as Patrick left a trail of biting kisses along David’s throat. 

David was overwhelmed at this attention—Patrick was taking such good care of him and David thought he might just slide right off the face of the earth. He was so hard, and his tentacles were all so, so sensitive and there were bite marks tingling on his neck and his lips were bitten raw, and Patrick was going to make him come so fucking hard. 

Patrick rolled them over, settling his weight over David, teeth still worrying at a spot on the curve of David’s shoulder, and ground his hips down again. Patrick was hot and hard in his shorts, and David grabbed his ass to press them closer together. 

“David—“ Patrick leaned up to kiss him properly, though it ended up being more of a mash of lips and teeth and tongue than a finessed kiss.

They were grinding their hips together, bordering on frantic, and Patrick shoved his tongue in David’s mouth, fucking it with the same rhythm. Two tentacles wound around Patrick’s torso, and his neck-tentacle snaked into its favorite spot. David was making helpless little noises into Patrick’s mouth. The feeling of Patrick’s hand on his tentacles was enough, could probably be enough, but the added friction of Patrick fucking against him, even through their clothes and—David was lighting up from the inside, a burning pressure diffusing up in his chest and through his dick and down to his clenched toes. “_Fuck_,” he said, tongue licking across Patrick’s cupid’s bow. “Patrick, I—”

“I got you,” Patrick whispered, but then he was leaning up and away, and David shook his head in protest. Patrick cupped David’s face, thumb stroking his cheek way too tenderly, and David squirmed under the fond look. “I’ve got you, baby,” he repeated, then scooted down the bed, dragging David’s pants and underwear down. David hissed at the roughness of his waistband rubbing against his sensitive cock—hot and wet and so hard. 

His tentacles were eagerly trying to help Patrick pull David’s pants off, but were mostly just _ prohibiting _ Patrick from getting his pants off fast enough. Patrick wrapped his fingers around the middle of one and pressed it into the bed, leaving it with a tender stroke to the tip that had David’s cock twitching against his belly. 

Patrick smirked, and trailed a fingertip teasingly up the underside of David’s dick. It twitched again, and David made a frustrated noise. “_Patrick_, any day now…”

“Mm, surely you can wait for me to get your pants off, David,” Patrick said, voice _ annoyingly _ even-keeled compared to his frenetic dry humping five minutes earlier. David had a tentacle poke Patrick’s ribs in retaliation. Patrick laughed and swatted it away, and once David’s pants were off, he settled between David’s legs. He took the base of David’s dick and sucked him into his soft, hot mouth and David didn’t want him to stop, not ever. 

“Oh, my god, Patrick_ —fuck.” _David was babbling now, and he kept going as Patrick pulled off to dip his tongue into David’s slit. “Your mouth, just—”

David’s tentacles were pulling and pushing on Patrick’s shoulders, undecided about what they really wanted. The neck-tentacle was, surprise, around Patrick’s neck, loosely resting, and David had a fleeting thought about tightening it, but shoved that away for later. A wandering tentacle stroked along Patrick’s cheek, and David saw Patrick roll his eyes, maybe recognizing it as the one that was _ always _ stroking his cheek. Patrick slid his lips up again so just the head was in his mouth, and the tentacle wiggled its tip at the seam of Patrick’s lips where they were stretched wide around David’s cock. 

Patrick made a noise of surprise but didn’t pull off.

“Can you take both?” David asked, pulling Patrick off his cock to answer. The tentacles around Patrick’s shoulders stroked his hair at the same time David sat up and ran his fingers along Patrick’s swollen lips. 

“I want to try,” Patrick rasped, drawing David’s fingers into his mouth, getting his tongue in between them, getting them wet. David smiled and pulled his fingers away. 

“Okay, baby.” David scooted back on the bed so he was sitting against the headboard. Patrick crawled up after him, and David was distracted by the sight, pulling Patrick into a heated kiss. He pulled back and ran his thumb along Patrick’s mouth, watched his eyes flutter closed and then back open. 

Patrick got into position between David’s legs again, smoothing his hands along the insides of his thighs. He took a deep breath and David carefully fed his cock into Patrick’s lush, open mouth, and Patrick moaned around the length of him. He nudged David’s hand out of the way so he could stroke up to meet his lips. 

David thunked his head back against the headboard, heart beating wildly in his chest as Patrick took him deeper, longer. David sent a few tentacles to keep stroking Patrick’s face—despite Patrick’s feigned nonchalance, David knew he loved having the tentacles fuss over him. The way his cheeks flushed every damn time kind of gave him away. 

Patrick got a good cocksucking rhythm going—tight, wet suction driving David crazy. He rasped out filthy words of encouragement, knocking some tentacles out of the way to run his fingers through Patrick’s hair. “Yeah, that’s it—you’re doing so, so good, baby.” 

Patrick slowed his movements, and glanced up David’s body. “Ready?” David asked, and Patrick nodded as best he could, humming out a muffled _ mmhmm _ around David’s dick.

David sent a tentacle to rub along Patrick’s lips where they were stretched, pressing it against the seam. It was a tight fit, and David didn’t actually think Patrick would be able to take his dick and a tentacle into his mouth yet, but he wiggled the appendage a little harder anyway, because Patrick said he wanted to try. 

Patrick took a deep breath through his nose, and dug his fingertips into David’s thighs, and David could see him trying to open his mouth just a little bit wider. The tip of the tentacle popped in, and the pressure and heat and suction was so intense that David was three seconds from coming right down Patrick’s throat.

“I’m gonna—” He scratched at Patrick’s hands on his thighs and poked at his shoulders with his tentacles. 

Patrick nodded awkwardly and didn’t let David move him off with the grip on his hair. Patrick swirled his tongue around David’s dick, reaching for the tip of the tentacle, and the _ thought _ of Patrick trying so hard to lick around the tentacle in his mouth sent David’s orgasm rocketing through his body, muscles spasming, hands tightening in Patrick's hair. He could feel his legs squeezing around Patrick, felt Patrick’s nails press hard into the thin skin of his thighs as he moaned and cursed through his release. “Fuck, _ Patrick_, I—”

Patrick pulled off and coughed hard a few times, and David barely mustered the energy to lean forward and tenderly pet Patrick’s face. His eyes were watery and hair was a _ mess _ from David’s greedy fingers, and David wiped at the tear streaks on Patrick’s cheekbones. “Good?” David asked, gently massaging Patrick’s neck and shoulders.

“Yeah.” Patrick nodded and smiled, strings of come smeared at the corners of his mouth. “I’m good.” His voice was hoarse from David’s dick and David fucking loved it. A tentacle reached out to wipe at the come on Patrick’s face, and then it slipped inside Patrick’s parted lips. Patrick hollowed his cheeks, sucking the tentacle clean.

David moaned weakly at the display, and Patrick fluttered his eyes closed, clearly pleased. “Oh my god, come _ here_,” David begged, hauling Patrick closer. Patrick went easily, snuggling up against David’s side—half in his lap—sighing as tentacles wrapped around him, too. 

They eventually scooted down the bed to lay flat, Patrick maneuvering David so Patrick could lay on his chest. David had every intention of getting his hands on Patrick’s dick, and his tentacles in Patrick’s ass—but he heard Patrick let out a snore, and then David was asleep, too. 

  
*

David jolted awake at a metallic clattering from across the hotel room and a startled tentacle flew out to knock the room service menu off the nightstand with a thunk. He sat up and looked around wildly. In the dim light of the desk lamp, Patrick was staring at him with a guilty look. 

“Sorry,” Patrick whispered, picking up the toppled over ice bucket. “I’m starving.” It looked like he’d put on a clean pair of boxer briefs and his same plain t-shirt from earlier. 

David rubbed his hands over his face and pulled his tentacles closer to him under the covers, squinting at the bedside clock. _ 10:00. _ David thought he could go for a late-night snack, too. He clicked on the bedside table to give them a little more light, and then promptly snuggled back into his pillow before asking Patrick what snacks he was going to bring back to bed.

“Fruit and nuts. Bed appropriate and everything,” Patrick teased, and puttered around the snack table, fixing them a plate. Once settled back in bed, plate in his lap, he picked up a piece of melon and lifting it to David’s lips. David gasped softly at the intimacy it all and slowly opened his mouth to accept the food, lips brushing the tips of Patrick’s fingers as he closed it. He chewed slowly and watched as Patrick grabbed a piece for himself, following it up with a few almonds. They went on like that, Patrick feeding David one or two pieces of fruit, maybe some peanuts, and then taking some for himself. David’s tentacles did their usual thing, stroked Patrick’s shoulders and wound themselves around Patrick’s forearm whenever he reached up to give David a bite of food. He didn’t seem to mind, just smiled fondly at them, and then at David and then down at his lap. 

Once the plate was finished and they both drank some water, Patrick moved their snack equipment off to the side table and slid right across David’s lap to straddle him. 

“Hi,” he said, holding David’s face. David’s tentacles wrapped around Patrick’s back and under his thighs and over his shoulders. 

David couldn’t stop smiling if he wanted to. “Hey.”

“I’m going to need you to fuck me now.” A tentacle stroked along Patrick’s cheek, winding around the back of his neck. 

David’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh?” Patrick didn’t specify, but David knew what Patrick wanted. They’d talked about it, whispered fantasies whenever they were alone together. Patrick would moan out impatient wants and David would breathe out corresponding promises and they’d make each other come thinking about what they really wished they could be doing. 

This getaway was probably Patrick’s best idea. 

Patrick kissed him, quick and hard. “Yes.” He rocked his hips down into David’s. “How do you want me?” 

David hummed and nipped Patrick’s bottom lip, thrusting his hips up. “Just like this, baby.” David reached around to squeeze Patrick’s ass, then gave it a light smack. “Take off your clothes.” David was still naked, and it was kind of nice being with someone he felt comfortable being naked with for hours and hours on end. Weird, but nice. 

Hopping off the bed, Patrick undressed quickly, taking a swig of water from the bottle he’d brought over with their snacks, before climbing back into David’s lap. “Okay, I’m back,” he announced rubbing his half-hard dick against David’s stomach. 

“I see you.” David slipped his fingers between Patrick’s asscheeks to gently rub at his hole, watching Patrick tremble in his arms and drop his head to David’s shoulder. David nudged Patrick’s head back up with his shoulder. “Remember what we talked about?”

Patrick nodded and then said, “Yes, I remember, David.”

“Do you want to try that tonight?” David ran his hand up and down the notches of Patrick’s spine, walking his fingers across Patrick’s shoulder to stroke at the skin of his neck.

Patrick swallowed audibly and nodded. “Yeah, yes, definitely—I can’t stop thinking about it. About you.” 

David smiled and held his hand lightly around Patrick’s throat. “And—"

“—And if I want to stop I’ll say stop, yes, got it.” Patrick was nodding again, petting David’s chest hair as if trying to assure him. David twisted his smirk to the side. 

“You’re a brat. Ready?” David asked, pulling back to tilt Patrick’s chin up to look him in the eyes. 

“Please.” Patrick nodded squeezing his knees around David’s hips. 

David smiled and kissed Patrick’s nose, reaching around to spread Patrick open. David teased his hole with a tentacle, and then another. 

Patrick gasped, hands clenching on David’s shoulders as they pressed their foreheads together. “_ Oh _, David—David it’s—”

Patrick cut himself off, kissing David as he held him close with a hand on the back of his head, stroking the hair there as the tentacle skated around Patrick’s hole. David could feel two others extend their suckers and start sucking around Patrick’s rim as Patrick groaned into his mouth. David pulled away to check, “Good?”

“Oh my _ god_, David, just—kiss me, _ oh _please, I—” Patrick scrabbled at his shoulders again.

So David kissed him, and wrapped a tentacle around Patrick’s dick, and kissed him some more as the tentacle on Patrick’s ass fucked its tip into his hole. 

Patrick gasped again, throwing his head back, chants of David’s name spilling from his lips, and David gripped his hips to keep him steady as he writhed in his lap. “David, oh my god, it’s so _ hot_, and they’re so _ wet _ and I—” He gave another loud moan and then promptly tipped forward into David’s chest. Patrick thrusted his hips forward, rolling them against David as the tentacle at his hole slipped in a little further. 

“I know, baby,” David soothed, hugging Patrick close as his tentacle fucked into him a little more on each thrust. David knew how overwhelming this could be—the first time he’d done it to himself, he was pretty sure he’d blacked out. But he’d been a teenager and he’d done it again, too many times in one day, until he wasn’t coming anymore, just convulsing with the pleasure of hitting that spot inside of him so easily. 

David pulled away slightly to see Patrick’s face. He was sweaty and flushed, and David pet his short hair soothingly. Patrick blinked his eyes a few times, liquid gaze falling on David. He smiled and bit his bottom lip, almost shyly, and then ducked his head. A quiet groan escaped his throat and he tucked his head back into the crook of David’s neck. “I love having you inside of me,” Patrick mumbled into David’s shoulder. “I—it’s so good, and I feel you—I—I can _ feel _ you, David,” he babbled, wrapping his arms around David’s neck.

The words hit David like a freight train, and he wrapped an arm around Patrick’s waist to ground himself—and he wasn’t even the one getting tentacle-fucked. He tightened up the tentacle around Patrick’s cock, jerking him off with the same rhythm as the one in his ass. Another tentacle came up to pet the back of Patrick’s head and down across the broadness of his shoulders.

One of the other tentacles at Patrick’s ass started nudging at Patrick’s hole, trying to squeeze in next to the tentacle already fucking him, and Patrick jerked in David’s arms. David pulled the second tentacle back but Patrick was shaking his head where it was buried against David’s neck. “Yeah, more, I can—” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “I can take more.” 

Patrick leaned up, dragging his cheek along David’s stubble, staring dazedly at David. At the same time as the second tentacle near his ass pressed in next to the first one, the tentacle petting Patrick’s hair came up to stroke Patrick’s cheek. Patrick smiled his _ aw, tentacles _ smile, and David laid a hand against the side of Patrick’s neck. 

“You’re doing so good,” he said, rocking his hips up, grinding his own hard cock against Patrick’s and the tentacle slowly stroking it. “So good, baby.” 

David pushed two fingers into Patrick’s open mouth, fucking them in and out. The two tentacles were deep in Patrick’s ass now, alternating their strokes, and David remembered what _ that _ felt like, too. Patrick was moaning nonstop now, and he could barely keep his eyes open—his hands were holding tightly onto David’s sides as two tentacles gently caressed his forehead and cheeks and neck. His neck-tentacle, David noticed, was wound all the way around Patrick’s neck, its purple-blue coloring standing in stark contrast to the paleness of his throat. 

David stopped all of the tentacles’ movements and Patrick’s eyes flew open. “David?” He slurred.

The tentacles near Patrick’s face resumed their soothing and David tightened the tentacle around Patrick’s throat, just a little, just for a second. “Good?”

“What? Yeah, yes, of course. I told you I wanted this.” Patrick was nodding again, grinding his hips down to resume his tentacle fucking. 

“I know.” David said. “I wanted to check.”

Patrick smiled at him. “Yes, you were very clear about me being very clear which I appreciate. So yes, David, I want your tentacle around my throat.”

David hummed and obliged; the tentacles continued alternating their strokes, and Patrick cried out, throwing his head back. David tightened the tentacle around Patrick’s neck. Nowhere near enough to cut off Patrick’s air supply, not at all, but enough for Patrick to feel the pressure against his windpipe. He kept a hand on Patrick’s chest to steady them both. 

David stroked Patrick’s dick with a tentacle, paying close attention to Patrick’s expressions. He watched Patrick’s shoulders, noting the cadence of his breath, felt his heartbeat against his hand and against the tentacle at his throat. Patrick looked at him again, eyes heavy, and leaned in to kiss him, sloppy and clumsy, mumbling, “…make me come, David,” against his mouth. “Gonna make me come—please.”

Patrick licked into David’s mouth again, and David sucked on his tongue, trying to get his tentacles to work together as they fucked into Patrick and jerked his cock and wrapped around his throat. David reached up to rub one of Patrick’s nipples, pinching it roughly. He bit at Patrick’s lips, but Patrick pulled away and buried his face in David’s neck again, the neck-tentacle flopping onto the bed. Patrick keened out a muffled curse as he came _ hard_, jerking in David’s arms, shooting come up both their chests. 

The tentacles in Patrick’s ass pulled out gently, and David slowed the one on his dick, stroking Patrick through his intense orgasm as he trembled through the aftershocks, arms wrapped tightly around David’s shoulders. His softening dick brushed against David’s still hard one, and he gasped, hilariously shocked. “You’re hard,” he said unnecessarily, bringing a clumsy hand to wrap loosely around David’s erection. 

“Yes, Patrick, because that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” The side of Patrick’s mouth quirked up and he brought his hand up to lick obscenely over his fingers before closing his hand back around David’s cock. Patrick’s strokes were somewhat graceless from coming minutes before, but he stared right at David, biting his lip and fluttering his eyes as if he was getting fucked all over again. 

David rocked his hips with Patrick’s motions, hands coming up to pull Patrick in for a deep kiss, pressing closer and closer. David groaned when Patrick twisted his palm over the head of his cock once, twice, and David came, covering Patrick’s mess between them. Patrick pulled his lips away from David’s, trailing them down his neck, along his shoulder, biting over a mark from earlier, or from yesterday, or both. David sighed his name and let his head fall back against the headboard. 

Once he stopped shaking, David carefully maneuvered Patrick onto his back on the bed, kissing his forehead before heading to the mildly acceptable hotel bathroom to grab a cloth to clean them up. Patrick was covered in come and tentacle lube and after giving himself a cursory wipe, David took his time tending to Patrick. He gave Patrick some water and brought over two granola bars for them. Some of David’s tentacles had retracted, and the others, tired, were floating low to the ground.

“C’mere,” Patrick mumbled, tugging on David’s arm. David fell onto the bed with a laugh and Patrick pulled him close, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. “That was _ amazing_, David.” He sounded giddy. 

David laughed lightly against Patrick’s cheek. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, honey.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Why don’t we recover from _ this _ round first?” He slapped the granola bar against Patrick’s chest.

Patrick laughed and took the snack, rolling onto his back and scooting up a bit so his head was raised on some pillows. He snuggled down into the bed, grinning at David. “This has been the perfect weekend, David.”

David shoved the last of his own granola bar into his mouth and turned on his side to face his button-faced boyfriend. “Mmhmm, one of your best ideas yet.”

“Better than last week’s open mic night, you think?”

David glared at him. “_Yes_, even though I suppose I did enjoy that a _ little _.”

Patrick kissed him again, soft and sweet. “I know you did.”

  
*

David awoke in his least favorite way the next morning: before 10am _ and _ by someone else's doing. “It’s too early,” he grumbled as Patrick shook his shoulder. “Open the store without me.”

Patrick laughed and kissed the back of David’s neck. “David, you know I would absolutely love to do that for you,” he said softly, kissing him again, and yes David did know that. “But I think you’d be a little peeved if I left you in this hotel room to find your own way back to Schitt’s Creek.”

David groaned and kicked his feet a little. “Why are you being so _ logical _ at a time like this?” He mumbled into the pillow. 

“Come on.” Patrick shoved at David’s hip to roll him over. “Back to reality and absolutely no privacy, isn’t that exciting?” he said cheerfully. 

David shot him a withering look. “Do not be cute at this time of day.”

“Awww, babe, you think I’m cute?” Patrick teased, leaning down to press obnoxious smooches to David’s stubbled cheek. David tried to squirm away, contorting his whole body, but Patrick had a strong hold on his biceps, keeping him in place, and okay, _ that _ was something they were _ definitely _going to talk about later. 

“What time is it? Do we have time for me to give you a good morning BJ?” David asked, batting his eyelashes. 

“Well, _ I _ was just about to get in the shower, so I don’t think we have time.” Patrick winked at him and practically sauntered off into the bathroom. 

They definitely did not have time, but Patrick pulled him into the shower anyway. 

  
  



End file.
